Leon Lionfang
Leon Lionfang is the main love interest of the story, The Secret of Rain by Joseph Evans , and also the second main protagonist of the story. His main love interest is Rain Riverton, the main protagonist of the story. His parents were Mr Lionfang (name unknown) and Savannah / Savvy Lionfang (mother). Background Leon was raised by his secretly psychopathic mother, Savannah (also known as Savvy) Lionfang, and lived with his sister, Ava Lionfang, and younger brother, Oliver Lionfang (who was killed when Leon was much younger by his sister, Ava). His father died around the same time as Oliver. * In order to turn Leon into an 'immortal-killing machine', Savannah Lionfang (who had a grudge against Immortals, a species of humans with immortal abilities like Rain for personal reasons) masterminded the death of her youngest son, Oliver Lionfang, putting the blame on Immortals to achieve this goal. This therefore caused * * * Leon to despise all Immortals and believe that all Immortals were evil, and dedicated his life to hunting down and killing all Immortals with the help of an Immortal-detecting app his sister coded. At school, Leon was became well-known for being mysterious and brooding but very fit and good-looking, and managed to catch the eye of the most popular girls at school. However, to their disappointment, he never wanted to persue a romantic relationship with them. After meeting Rain Riverton, he began to develop some romantic feelings for her, and even told her about his secret. When Leon later realised Rain Riverton was also an immortal, he was furious that she had lied to him, but they eventually made things up. Later in the story, it was discovered that Immortals were actually innocent and that his mother had secretly been masterminding the deaths of many innocent Immortals with the support of a brainwashed Ava, and after Leon found out, Savannah supposedly murdered him because he 'knew too much'. After Rain was kidnapped by Savannah and Ava, with the help of one of Leon's asthma heart monitors, Rain discovered that Leon was in fact still alive but had been driven into a deep coma, and convinced Ava to help her escape. When Leon was found and recovered, he set off into the woods with Rain to escape, and met some revenge-hungry Immortals who were furious with Leon for killing so many innocent Immortals. (INCOMPLETE) Physical Appearance Leon has fair (and slightly pale) skin with dark eyes (most likely black, dark blue, or dark green). His natural hair shade is brown with a slightly reddish tint. He is physically stronger than his sister, Ava, and often described as 'fit' throughout the story. Abilities *Leon is a very skilled hunter, which helps him quickly identify and strike Immortals. *He has been described a lot as being strong and fit, which also helps him strike his enemies quickly and easily. Personality Leon is not a very social person (very similar to Rain's personality) and wears headphones a lot to prevent people from starting a conversation with him. However, he is very loyal to the people he is close to and really cares about them. He may also believe things without carefully analysing a situation, which led to him killing several innocent Immortals under his mother's influence. Relationships Rain Riverton Leon is very good friends with Rain, and has shown romantic feelings towards her several times. He also really cared about her; he was extremely worried when Rain told him she had been attacked by the Applebys, and was especially upset when they got into a fight with each other. Leon appears to trust Rain a lot, and tended to take Rain's word very seriously. Though Emily had quite a mild crush on Leon throughout the entire story, Leon, however, despised Emily and found her 'like the other girls'. He found her too loud and gossipy, in contrast to Rain's personality. In the end, Emily was still unable to win Leon's affection, instead increasing Leon's affection for Rain. Ava Lionfang Ava overall had a very good relationship with Leon, though he didn't know she was secretly in her mother's plan to kill her younger brother, Oliver. Ava is mentioned as being slightly 'protective' over her brother, and therefore gives Rain an uneasy feeling around her. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists